


Figlio, figlio, figlio

by PiccolaPker



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Babbo - Freeform, Disney Comics, Don Rosa - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, One Shot, Papa, Roberto Vecchioni, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, father - Freeform, figlio, padre, son - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Song fic ispirata dall'omonima canzone di Vecchioni e che ripercorre una vita di pensieri di Fergus de Paperoni per il figlio.
Kudos: 1





	Figlio, figlio, figlio

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) il 01/07/2014

[ **Figlio, figlio, figlio** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9w9kobKRqRA)

**Glasgow, 1880**

Paperone...

_Figlio chi t'insegnerà le stelle  
se da questa nave non potrai vederle?  
Chi t'indicherà le luci dalla riva?  
Figlio, quante volte non si arriva!  
  
_

Mi chiedo se non ho fatto un errore a permetterti di partire.

Sei da solo in un mondo sconosciuto. Ti avrò dato i mezzi per poter sopravvivere? Ho fatto il mio dovere di padre?

O ti ho mandato a morire delegandoti ciò che avrei dovuto fare io?

  
_Chi t'insegnerà a guardare il cielo fino a rimanere senza respiro?_

Mio fratello Angus sarà in grado di guardarti? Quel pazzo fratello di Manibuche?

Sei tu più adulto di lui, figliolo, a volte. Chi guarderà chi?

  
_Figlio, figlio, figlio, disperato giglio, giglio, giglio  
luce di purissimo smeriglio, corro nel tuo cuore e non ti piglio_

Disperato figliolo, corso dall’altra parte del mondo per dare a noi un tozzo di pane.

Cosa ti rimarrà della nostra amata Scozia nel tuo cuore?

Cosa ti rimarrà di noi?

  
_dimmi dove ti assomiglio figlio, figlio, figlio_

Dove ti assomiglio, figliolo?

Cosa hai preso da me, da me che non mi mossi mai da Glasgow?

Da me, che morirò dove sono nato?

  
_soffocato giglio, giglio, giglio, figlio della rabbia e dell'imbroglio,_

_disperato figlio, figlio, figlio_.

Questa è la mia paura, figliolo.

Sii tu, piccolo mio, sii l’uomo che è cresciuto da quel ragazzino dolce e generoso che mollò tutto per la sua famiglia.

Sii tu, non essere il mondo rabbioso e disperato che ci circonda.

Sii tu, e basta.

  
  


**Colle Fosco, 1885**

_Figlio chi si è preso il tuo domani?  
Quelli che hanno il mondo nelle mani._

Così ho pensato per tutta la vita.

Questo ho pensato dei Wiskerville.

Ho passato una vita intera a chiedermi cosa sarebbe stato di te, di noi, se fossimo vissuti nel castello che ci spettava.

Cosa sarebbe cambiato?

_Figlio, qui la notte è molto scura,  
non sei mica il primo ad aver paura;_

Bambino, sei con una spada in mano a combattere l’onore del Clan.

Sono felice? Non lo so, piccolo mio, non lo so.

Il mio cuore scozzese sì, il mio cuore di padre no.

Temo gli imbrogli dei Whiskerville.

Temo per la tua vita, messa in gioco solo per un principio.

  
_non sei mica il solo a nuotare sotto  
tutte due ci abbiamo il culo rotto:_

Sto affogando con te, figliolo, sento il respiro venire meno.

Sento il fiato di un padre che mi lascia, sdegnoso perché non ho fatto nulla per salvarti.

Perché ti sei salvato da solo.

Devo esserne orgoglioso o vergognarmi?

Oh, Paperone...

  
_non ci sono regole molto chiare,  
tiro quasi sempre ad indovinare;_

Già, non ci sono regole chiare su come si fa il padre, soprattutto in questo tempo, in questo mondo.

Mio padre avrà avuto la vita più facile? Non lo so, figliolo, non lo so.

  
_figlio, questo nodo ci lega al mondo:  
devo dirti no e tu andarmi contro, tu che hai l'infinito nella mano  
io che rendo nobile il primo piano;  
figlio so che devi colpirmi a morte e colpire forte._

Io rappresento un mondo che va sparendo. Tu sei l’emblema del futuro.

Io mi attaccherò a questo castello, tu ripartirai senza guardarti indietro, ormai lo so.

Avrò fatto bene quel giorno?

Ancora non lo, ma è troppo tardi.

Non posso chiederti di tornare indietro.

Non sono ancora così egoista.

Sono ancora troppo orgoglioso.

**Colle Fosco, 1902**

  
  


Sei tornato, bambino mio, sei tornato!

Ma con quegli abiti, quell’aria strafottente...

Sei ancora tu, piccolo mio?

_Figlio, chi ha cambiato il tuo sorriso?  
Quelli che oggi vanno in paradiso._

Sono stato io, mandandoti via.

_Chi ti ha messo questo freddo nel cuore?  
Un padre col suo poco amore.  
Chi l'ha mantenuto questo freddo in cuore?  
Un padre col suo troppo amore._

Ora che vedo quello che ho temuto, per un attimo mi pento.

  
_Figlio, chi ti ha tolto il sentimento?  
Non so di che parli, non lo sento._

_Cosa sta passando per la tua mente?  
Che non credo a niente._

Ma è un attimo. Sei cambiato, ma vedo ancora l’ombra del bambino che eri.

E ne sono felice.

Sì, ora so che era giusto così. Che se le cose non fossero andate così, oggi non saresti tu, saresti qualcun altro.

E io voglio te, Paperone, voglio il mio bambino. E nessun altro.

Fai il duro, figliolo, perché questo che ti ha insegnato il mondo.

Quello che ti ho insegnato anch’io.

E ora so che è stato un buon insegnamento

_  
Figlio, figlio, figlio, disperato giglio, giglio, giglio  
luce di purissimo smeriglio, corro nel tuo cuore e non ti piglio  
dimmi dove ti assomiglio figlio, figlio, figlio  
calpestato giglio, giglio, giglio, figlio della rabbia e dell'imbroglio,  
adorato figlio, figlio, figlio.  
  
_

Vai ora, bambino, porta con te le tue sorelle, vai verso il futuro.

Fai tesoro della tua, della mia, nella nostra vita.

  
 _Dimmi, dimmi, dimmi cosa ne sarà di te?_  
Dimmi, dimmi, dimmi cosa ne sarà di te?  
Dimmi cosa, dimmi cosa ne sarà di me?

Ora che il mio cammino è finito, so cosa sarà di te.

E so che ho svolto il mio compito nel migliore dei modi.

Vai bambino mio, vai per la tua strada, che è ancora molto lunga.

Sarò sempre qui ad attendere il tuo ritorno, senza stancarmi, senza perdere le speranze, come ho fatto per tutta la vita.

Come farò per tutta la morte.


End file.
